El Fin de la Actuación
by Blankaoru
Summary: Ken Nihimura está de viaje... el resto deben leerlo... bueno, seguro que si han leído Actuación sin Libreto lo entenderán... Reviews y para ustesdes, Besitos!


Ya saben. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pero sí Ken Nihimura y su tropa de amigos y como aquí no sale nada de Kenshin, bueno, algo, este fic es mío solito.  
  
Bueno, una vez más, las gracias por seguirme. Este es un capítulo ultraespecial, así que espero que lo disfruten y bueno... ya sabrán hacia donde va la historia.  
  
Nos leemos al final.  
  
Un beso, la traumatizada de la autora, Blankaoru.  
  
----------  
  
El Fin de la Actuación.  
  
-------  
  
Las luces del atardecer la daban un aspecto anaranjado a la carretera, que en esta parte del camino era muy bonita. Similar a las que salían en películas extranjeras, cuando van pasando por campos recién segados, daba el paisaje una tranquilidad única al mirarlo, un bonito espectáculo visual. Algunas espigas que se mantenían en pie saludaban al viajero moviéndose acompasadamente según como soplara el viento. El viajero las contemplaba pensando en su amada y en cuanto le gustaría que estuviera mirando lo que él. Pero no era posible.  
  
Ya había dejado atrás el ajetreo de la ciudad. Le habían dicho que era una locura realizar este viaje así, tan repentinamente, pero él siempre hacía las cosas así, de improviso. Y ella siempre le decía que por ello lo amaba. Porque la sorprendía continuamente y en su relación, no había espacio para el aburrimiento o la rutina.  
  
Guiaba el vehículo con total seguridad. Las manos asidas fuertemente, al volante, eran quizá el único signo de ansiedad que podía delatarlo. Se moría de ganas por llegar a su destino. Miró las hermosas flores a su costado, aún húmedas a pesar de que llevaba varias horas de viaje. Eran flores para su dama, su único gran amor. Flores de colores, de varios colores... habían jazmines en el ramillete, que puso él especialmente para ella.  
  
Ken Nihimura suspiró, sonriendo quedamente al recordar la época en que había odiado los automóviles. Pero en esta época, el que tenía, se adaptaba perfectamente a sus necesidades. Era pequeño y veloz. "Como Kenshin Himura" pensó, haciendo una concesión con sus emociones y permitiéndose recordar el inicio de toda aquella gran aventura que significó conocerla y amarla y ser amado. En el presente, en un rato más, llegaría al final de su viaje. Y descansaría de todo lo sucedido, del terror y la desesperación... del ajetreo. Ken nunca pensó que ella pudiera irse antes que él. Siempre imaginó que por la diferencia de edades, él se iría primero. Pero la realidad puso en evidencia que no necesariamente sucede lo que nos parece más lógico y después del infierno vivido, Ken pensó que era justo que él también se fuera y descansara.  
  
Kaori Hayahama... llegó un día tan repentinamente a su vida que no le dio tiempo para ponerse a reflexionar demasiado en ello. Y de pronto Ken se abría con ella y le contaba sus cosas. Y ella lo miraba con esos ojitos azules que lo tenían cautivado desde que se toparan con los suyos cuando ella entró a la sala de vestuario y caracterizaciones, comprendiéndole. Desde luego que él no supo en ese momento cuánto era capaz de enamorarse. Fue algo que se dio poco a poco, como gotitas de miel cayendo a un pote. Miel para su corazón herido. Dulce y sanadora, así era ella... Ken decidió que sin duda alguna, su vida comenzó a los treinta años y después se puso mejor. Pero ahora miraba hacia atrás y le parecía que había sido muy poco el tiempo transcurrido. Podía evocar en un minuto todas y cada una de las imágenes que completaban su vida de adulto con Kaori; entonces, no podía ser tanto el tiempo sucedido, aunque quizá su rostro y su cuerpo comenzaran a evidenciarlo.  
  
Una lágrima escapó de su control y se deslizó lenta y tímidamente por su mejilla. ¡Dios!... Kaori, su Kaori... era tan sólo una persona como todas, tan frágil... parecía que jamás se le acabaría la vida, parecía demasiado inmortal... demasiado perfecta incluso para él. Sólo ella era capaz de soportarle sus explosiones de mal genio, sus depresiones... Ken era sin duda muy temperamental... ella lo llamaría "apasionado" y lo haría ver como algo incluso sensual... Kaori tendía a ver las cosas buenas, porque decía que eran las que ella quería ver. Claro que tampoco se cegó a los defectos de Ken y en varias ocasiones reñían por eso, pero ella decía que si él podía soportarla, ella no podía ser menos con él. Ken se limpiaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, que pronto volvió a su lugar en el volante, tratando de descubrirle algún defecto, desistiendo una vez más en el intento... seguro que los tendría... pero la verdad es que él no sentía que los de ella fueran tan tremendos como los de él.  
  
Una mano se dirigió hacia una pequeña palanca cercana y los faros del vehículo se encendieron. El cielo comenzaba a pintar de violeta y azul, como los ojos de ella y de él... Ken se quedaba sin respiración ante el cielo. De joven no le había prestado atención, pero después comenzó a apreciar todos y cada uno de los atardeceres. Ellos marcaban el fin de la jornada, el momento en que él dejaba de ser "Kenshin Himura" y volvía junto a ella, a su casa. Claro que a veces debía grabar en las noches... bueno, el trabajo de actor tiene una jornada laboral bastante relativa, según el guión. Muchas veces meditaba en ese personaje... debía ser tremendo estar al lado de quien se ama y no decírselo. Bueno, él podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Afortunadamente ambos terminaron al lado de sus mujeres amadas, claro que de maneras diferentes. Sin duda Ken prefería el final que se daba en la historieta manga, porque la del ova le causó mucha tristeza, pues le hizo pensar por un momento fugaz en la posible muerte de uno de ellos dos. Recordó cómo después de la escena final del esa producción, de vuelta en casa, hicieron el amor de un modo que jamás olvidaría. Ansiosos, felices... parecía que nuca saldrían de esa habitación, pero, había sido maravilloso descubrirse vivos después de interpretar la muerte y caer en la cuenta que para ellos era un nuevo comienzo... siempre sería un nuevo comienzo, en cada encuentro posterior. Las emociones más intensas, más completas... variando de acuerdo a la situación y el hecho del día... los mimos que se brindaban y los besos. Con la llegada de los niños tuvieron que ser más discretos con sus demostraciones de afecto mutuas, pero ello no mermó la necesidad de comunicarse lo que sentían, fuera con palabras o con el cuerpo.  
  
La mirada de Ken regresó al ramo de flores junto a él. Y por un momento recordó a sus amigos, a todos quienes lo habían acompañado en su vida. Algunos partieron antes, como Kaneda o Teruo. Otros en su momento, como su fiel Inuyasha o Nadesico... muchos simplemente siguieron sus propios caminos como debía ser y no se volvieron a ver, pero no los culpaba, no podría. Así es la vida, un viaje sin retorno lleno de despedidas y encuentros. Pocos continuaron a su lado y seguramente seguirían así siempre. Aoshi, Satori... Akira y Misato.  
  
Las flores despedían un sutil aroma a jazmines... Ken tonto, no son las flores, es ella... no importaba a donde fuera Ken... ese aroma siempre lo seguía y le obsesionaba.  
  
Ken trabajó durante mucho tiempo en la televisora después del final de Kenshin como instructor de kendo. Kaori le ayudaba en las clases cuando no estaba doblando alguna película. Su voz era una de las más cotizadas y queridas... hasta hacía poco ella estuvo trabajando.  
  
Y entonces, lo del accidente.  
  
Había anochecido ya y Ken sentía sueño, pero doblegó su cuerpo para continuar. Un viaje alocado, ¿no? Eso le habían dicho... no importaba si al final se encontraba con ella. Un auto lo rebasó, pero no le importaba, seguiría con cuidado por la solitaria carretera. Había pasado por varias ciudades pequeñas durante el trayecto. Venía conduciendo desde las doce del día. No se iba a rendir... él sabía que era capaz de llegar.  
  
"Puedes hacer el viaje en avión... será más cómodo y rápido."  
  
Pero ellos no entendían que él, después de lo sucedido, necesitaba de esa intimidad en su vehículo.  
  
"No puedes exponerte"...  
  
-Váyanse todos al demonio y déjenme en paz. Yo decido aquí qué es lo mejor y se hará lo que yo diga.- había explotado él cuando terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en el portamaletas y ellos insistían en lo del avión.  
  
-Eres un egoísta... ¿no has pensado en nosotros?- dijo una voz masculina.  
  
-A mí sólo me importa ella.  
  
-Siempre te ha importado sólo ella... – dijo otra voz acusadora, al borde del llanto.  
  
-Déjenme tranquilo. Les juro que si no me permiten este capricho, me pego un tiro en la sien y asunto arreglado. Podrán hacer lo que quieran.-  
  
Quienes trataban de convencerlo notaron la convicción en su voz y desistieron. Ken Nihimura era un cabezota y se moriría como tal.  
  
-Dejen que vaya... –tronó una voz varonil algo cansada por el verdadero pleito que estaba presenciando.- pero que algo te quede claro, Ken. Si algo malo pasa, juro que iré al mismísimo infierno sólo a patearte.  
  
Ken sonreía.- Claro, Akira.  
  
-Yo también acabaré contigo, Ken.- dijo Satori, en tanto abrazaba a Aoshi, apoyado en su bastón.  
  
-Sólo inténtalo... –  
  
-Al fin y al cabo, siempre te sales con la tuya, Ken.-  
  
-Tú también, Aoshi... mírate a dónde has llegado por ello.- Aoshi recordó los muchos premios en su vitrina de trofeos.  
  
-Gracias por confiar en mí. No son como estos otros ingratos.- Ken apuntó acusadoramente a los jóvenes que habían intentado acabar con su viaje.  
  
-Te conocemos, Ken- dijo Misato, en tanto anunciaba que el avión saldría en dos horas y que debía partir al aeropuerto. Ken se subió rápido a su auto rojo, que según Kaori, combinaba con su cabello, y se marchó de allí, sin mirar atrás.  
  
El primer lugar que visitó fue una florería. Y pidió el ramo más surtido y hermoso.  
  
Y le agregó los jazmines, sólo para descubrir que aquellas flores no podían hacerle justicia a su dama. Ni a todo lo que significaba para él, a pesar de compartir el aroma.  
  
Un ligero movimiento entre las flores a su lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una mano blanca emergió entre ellas y comenzó a acariciar uno a uno los pétalos, antes de dirigir su mirada azul y su sonrisa cálida hacia él.  
  
-Te amo, Ken.  
  
-Despertaste... – musitó Ken, demasiado alegre.  
  
-¿Cuánto dormí?- Kaori le dirigió una mirada cargada de demasiadas emociones como para alcanzar a describir aquí.  
  
-Un par de horas... ¿tienes frío? Puedo encender el calefactor...- Ken se detuvo lentamente para aparcar a un lado del camino.- ¿Deseas beber algo?... tengo té y café... o leche.- Ken corrió a la parte trasera del auto y comenzó a sacar diversos elementos, iluminado por las intermitentes. Llegó con tres termos diferentes al lado de su esposa y un par de tazas. Kaori rió ante el espectáculo.  
  
-Pero Ken... esto... esto no es necesario. Me estás ultramimando... eres tan lindo.-  
  
-Me diste buenos motivos para ultramimarte ahora... – dijo Ken, pensativo. Al recordar el accidente de Kaori, sus manos temblaron levemente. Kaori las cubrió con las suyas al notarlo.  
  
-Lamento haberte asustado, Ken... pero ya ves... hace falta más de un buen golpe para acabar conmigo-  
  
-Pero yo sé que ese golpe acabará conmigo también, Kaori...- Ken sintió nuevamente ese odioso nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Pero... ya no pensemos en eso. Ahora llegaremos a casa, ¿no? He estado impaciente por llegar, desde que fuiste a por mí al hospital este mediodía.-  
  
-Claro que llegaremos. Falta poco.- dijo entusiasta. Ken evitó mirar hacia el yeso que cubría uno de los tobillos de Kaori o la venda que cubría parte de su frente.- Y descansarás y habrá más gente como yo para "ultramimarte", como dices.  
  
-Ken... –Murmuró la mujer al acariciarle la mejilla.-...Jamás podría dejar solo a mi pelirrojito favorito... no sabes lo bien que me hacía verte allí, a mi lado en el hospital.  
  
-Oh, bueno... – Ken recordó las quejas que tuvo de la familia cuando decían que él no estaba en edad para permanecer todos los días al lado de la camilla. Los doctores se aburrieron de sacarlo... era demasiado terco. Ninguno de sus amigos lo pudo hacer entrar en razón y lo dejaron ser. Cundo se trataba de ella, no había caso con Ken. Las enfermeras pronto le tomaron simpatía al hombre adulto y muchas de ellas sentían un nudo en la garganta al ver su insistencia y resistencia para permanecer allí. Así que acabaron trayéndole dulces y golosinas que Ken recibía de buena gana, escondiendo algunos para dárselos a Kaori.- ... yo tampoco podía dejar a mi mujer allí sola, en medio de todos esos doctores, tropa de pervertidos e incompetentes... –  
  
-Ken, ellos se portaron muy bien conmigo- Kaori meditó un momento. Desde luego que Ken les tomó algo de resentimiento por querer apartarlo de ella. Ahhh, era imposible, ese hombre.  
  
Ken besó la frente y los labios de Kaori, antes de acomodar las flores sobre su regazo nuevamente. El auto rojo se puso en marcha momentos después.  
  
Kaori movió el brazo derecho con cierta dificultad, posándola sobre el brazo de Ken y durante el resto del trayecto conversaron de muchas cosas, amenamente. No querían recordar lo del atropello que dejó a Kaori cerca de tres semanas en el hospital. Un pobre joven drogadicto fue el causante, lo que removió viejos recuerdos en la memoria de Ken, además de la ansiedad y el temor de perderla.  
  
En algún momento Ken salió de la carretera y tomó un camino urbano. Momentos después, llegaban a la casa en las afueras de la última ciudad que habían cruzado.  
  
En la casa estaban sus amigos, esperándoles. Cuando vieron a Kaori salir sonriente del auto, ayudada por Ken, en una silla de ruedas provisional, una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules corrió a su encuentro.  
  
-Hola, mi pequeña Kaoru... – saludó Kaori a la niña. Un par de chicos la seguía. – Hola, Isamu... Kenshin, mis tesoritos... –  
  
-Abuelita... ¿ya estás bien? – Inquirió la niña de ocho años.  
  
-Claro que sí, corazón. Tu abuelito me cuidó muy bien. Y me trajo estas flores.  
  
Una mujer adulta se acercó a Kaoru y a Isamu, tomándoles de la mano, para apartarlos un poco y dejar espacio a Kaori para avanzar hacia la casa. Se dirigió a Kaori.  
  
-Mamá, que bueno que estás bien. ¿Te ha cansado mucho el viaje? Papá se puso pesado y amenazó con pegarse un tiro.- ante esto, Ken se ruborizó un poco, pero muy poco.  
  
-Hey, Yuriko... tú siempre acusando a tu padre, ¿no?.- Kaori recordó que cuando Yuriko era pequeña, Ken siempre amenazaba ante cualquier cosa con hacer alguna barbaridad como pelarse al cero la cabeza o sacarse todos los dientes, ante lo que Yuriko corría asustada a decirle a su mamá lo que el padre pensaba hacer para que lo detuviera. Aún con lo años, la joven mantenía la tradición.- Hemos viajado estupendamente y si ustedes no lo hubieran dejado ir a por mí, habría sido yo quien se hubiera pegado el tiro en la sien.  
  
-Oh... mamá, pero es que por tu culpa papá es tan terco – reclamó Kojiro, el mayor, que a sus treinta años era todo un productor exitoso y padre de Kenshin. Y una nena que venía en camino.  
  
-Mira, hermano- replicó Kuro, su gemelo. – Ella es la terca también y no hay nada que hacer por estos viejos mañosos.- Kuro estaba a punto de casarse y exigía la presencia de su madre en la ceremonia.  
  
-Escucha, chico... – Dijo Akira- respeta las dos canas que tiene tu madre... con cincuenta y un años no se podría decir que es una vieja.  
  
-Si yo fuera Kaori, te golpearía por decir su edad en voz tan alta.- explotó Misato, quien llevaba el cabello recogido. Más que mal, todos sabían que Kaori era menor que ella.  
  
-No cualquiera sobrevive a un accidente así- meditó Satori en voz alta, para quien lo de la edad era lo de menos. Siempre aparentaba unos treinta, como mucho.- seguro que tú no habrías aguantado, Kuro.  
  
-Vamos adentro mejor. Kaori debe estar agotada y el aire frío no es bueno para ella. – Aoshi como siempre anexando el toque de cordura en ese grupo tan especial.- seguro que Akira y mi pequeña desean iniciar las celebraciones.  
  
Los niños entraron corriendo a la casa, seguidos por sus padres y los amigos de la familia Nihimura. Ken empujó la silla de Kaori, entrando al que sería su hogar desde ese día en adelante. Era hora de retirarse y disfrutar de lo que habían cosechado y mantener sus aficiones.  
  
Y afortunadamente, tenían vida para ello y disfrutarse mutuamente.  
  
-------------  
  
Ken abrazaba con cuidado a Kaori. Su cabello cobrizo tenía un tono ceniciento ya y lo mantenía más cortito. Kaori pasaba los dedos por las sedosas hebras y se acomodaba sobre él, en su pecho.  
  
-Te extrañé mucho allí, por las noches.  
  
-Las enfermeras me sacaban religiosamente en cuanto oscurecía. No podía quedarme más tiempo.  
  
-Buuu, era tan aburrido... a veces me hacía falta escuchar tu voz... bueno, la escuchaba claramente cuando no te dejaban entrar.  
  
-Bah... esa gente no entiende que, al pasar el tiempo, tú y yo volvemos a ser sólo dos. Los niños crecieron y se fueron y los amigos deben seguir su rumbo. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.- Ken le besaba la frente, ahí donde cubría la venda. – Por cierto... ¿cuándo te sacarán estas cosas? Entre nosotros hay asuntos pendientes... me debes varias noches.- Ken acariciaba su espalda y se desviaba a la cintura.  
  
-Oye, debes dejarme descansar, hombre terco... –  
  
-Descansaste tres semanas... ¿qué más quieres?-  
  
-Escúchame bien, Ken Nihimura. Con excepción de mi pie enyesado y parte de mi cabeza, el resto de mí está a tu entera disposición. Yo me regodearé contigo completito. A pesar de tus sesenta y dos años, estás demasiado bueno... es injusto que ustedes los hombres se mantengan tan bien... – Ken mantenía su cuerpo similar al que ella conoció, salvo que estaba un poco más llenito en la barriga. Pero muy poco. Ella en cambio tenía las caderas más anchas, los pechos sufriendo por la gravedad (afortunadamente nunca fueron grandes) y notaba esas odiosas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.  
  
-Tú no te quedas atrás, Kaori... mira, no importa lo que según tú el tiempo causa en ti, porque... para mí, siempre serás la más hermosa. Además, eres como el vino... mientras más años, mejor... mira esa caderitas... están como quieren. Esos pechos tuyos me gustan y toda tú.  
  
-Adulador.-  
  
-Encantadora-  
  
-Terco-  
  
-Deliciosa-  
  
-Pervertido-  
  
-Tú no te quedas atrás. Me estás desabrochando el pijama.-  
  
-Oh, bueno... yo... –  
  
Ken la miró por unos momentos, antes de apagar la luz.  
  
-Más de treinta años y todavía te sonrojas... ¿cómo no amarte?. Ven aquí... acá está tu lugar, ¿entiendes? Y no te dejaré adelantarte a mí. O nos vamos juntos o no nos vamos. Punto.  
  
-Sí, señor. Mensaje recibido... ¡Dios!, Ken... abrázame... nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti.-Kaori enterró su rostro en la base del cuello de él. Ken estaba demasiado feliz. Todo había pasado y estaban vivos. Y eso era lo mejor. La rodeaba con su abrazo y le repetía lo mucho que la necesitaba.  
  
Ken la sintió dormir después de un rato. Otro beso para ella... y otro, y otro. Ahora él también podía descansar.  
  
-Buenas noches, mi amor. Mañana nos veremos.-  
  
----------  
  
Fin "Fin de la Actuación". Marzo 22, 2004.  
  
Notas de Blankis.  
  
Bien... y qué pensaban... que iba a matar a mi Kaori... jamás. Primero me pego un tiro yo antes que separarla de su Ken. Y si, este es el final final de Actuación sin Libreto.  
  
Yo creo que me inspiró el tema de Chayanne, "Sentada aquí en mi alma". Lo tenía muy presente en mi mente mientras escribía.... me encanta y el miércoles estaré gritando y cantando en el concierto de mi cantante favorito... ah, lo amo...  
  
Bueno... les dejo. Acabé con mi semana especial dedicada sólo a los One Shot. A partir del viernes seguirán las actualizaciones normales. El viernes será el acto 5 de Por Siempre Mía, el lunes del acto 27 de Actuación sin Libreto y Kojiro Tendo se viene a partir del miércoles.  
  
Un beso a todas las personas que me apoyan y como ven, este es el final de la serie, asi que ahora seguiré escribiéndola tranquilamente porque ya está subido el final.  
  
Otro besote. Cariños a todos..., saludos a Kirara y a Kao-chan y Misao 19... nos vemos. Otro saludo también a Naty. 


End file.
